stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of The Order Empire
The Rise of The Order Empire '''(Or TRoTOE for short) is a series created by the user BoredUser231. The plot is as follows: Inamorta has been attacked by a massive storm, nicknamed "The Cloud Of Darkness", scattering everyone all over the land. Inamorta will be changed forever. Order's empire has been completely decimated, and with no king to help Order back to it's knees, what will become of the nation and it's people? It's up to the remaining forces of Order, and the new nations which have been left in isolation, to reclaim their lost lands, and reunite Inamorta under a single flag once again. Before The Storm Stories in the saga which fall under the Storm not existing, or not being known of yet. The Storm Arrives Stories in the saga which fall under the Storm still taking place, or the storm's effects still being major. The Forgotten Lands One month has passed since the storm first started attacked Inamorta. Order has been completely ravaged. The Technion and Soulwrath are discovered. It begins. '''Status: '''Complete! The Evil Returns Medusa has come back, and with a vengeance. Hatheon, Taconia and Alinion have just become the generals of the Technion and Soulwrath. They must return to Inamorta and warn Order of the danger before it's too late. Will they reach Order in time to stop Medusa? '''Status: '''Complete! The Heart of The Storm The Final Confrontation. Medusa's empire has finally regained it's hold over Inamorta, and Order is now at it's knees. Only a small percentage of Order's remaining troops still have faith in what is left of them. While Hatheon may have been corrupted, the remaining few are determined to end Medusa's chaos once and for all, and save their friend. '''Status: Complete. The original series is over. See you in The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn! (There was a fourth story but I'm going to leave that for The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn.) After The Storm Stories in the saga which fall under the Storm being a long forgotten memory, or the storm being destroyed. The Room of Failed Villains It's been about a year since Death had been destroyed. Enter the Purgatory of Darkness, where villains who failed horribly in their plans go. As Death had possibly orchestrated the greatest failure in all of Inamorta, they are now being mocked for their failure. Is this deserved? I don't know, maybe. Miscellaneous Stories Stories which either take place between the Storm, are side projects, or are just here for comedic purposes. (Disclaimer: These aren't as serious and as well written as the other stories on here.) Hatheon's Many Problems Hatheon has... many problems. In fact, saying that they have many is quite an understatement. This time, we take a look into the mind of the Soulwrath's newest member: Hatheon, the Spearton-Who-Killed-That-Giant-That-One-Time. '''Status: '''Side Project. Characters Characters in the series. Protagonists * Hatheon * Taconia * Alinion * Cedarion Antagonists * Medusa * Death * Charybdis * The Infected * Omega Infected * Infected Type H Anti-Heroes * Zealon Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Sagas/Series Category:BoredUser231